psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
List of professional organizations in psychology
See also: * List of international psychology organizations * List of regional psychology organizations * List of national psychological societies * Service user organizations =A= *Academy for Eating Disorders http://www.aedweb.org/ *Academy of Counseling Psychologyhttp://www.aacop.net/ *American Academy of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry http://www.aacap.org/ *American Academy of Clinical Neuropsychologyhttp://www.theaacn.org/ *American Academy of Clinical Psychologyhttp://www.aacpsy.org/ *Academy of Psychological Clinical Sciencehttp://psych.arizona.edu/apcs/apcs.html *American Academy of Psychiatry and the Law http://www.aapl.org/ *American Academy of Psychoanalysis and Dynamic Psychiatryhttp://aapsa.org/ *American Association of Community Psychiatristshttp://www.communitypsychiatry.org/ *American Board of Forensic Psychologyhttp://www.abfp.com/ *American Board of Professional Neuropsychologyhttp://abpn.net/ *American Counseling Association *American Association of Geriatric Psychiatryhttp://www.aagpgpa.org/ *American Association on Intellectual and Developmental Disabilities *American Educational Research Association *American Psychiatric Association http://www.psych.org/ *American Psychiatric Nurses Associationhttp://www.apna.org/ *American Psychoanalytic Association http://apsa.org/ *American Psychological Associationhttp://www.apa.org/ *American Psychological Association of Graduate Studentshttp://www.apa.org/apags/ *American Psychology-Law Societyhttp://www.unl.edu/ap-ls/ *American Psychopathological Association *Animal Behavior Societyhttp://www.animalbehavior.org/ *Applied Psychometric Society http://www.fordham.edu/general/Graduate_Schools/applied_Psychometric11981.html *Association de Psychologie Scientifique de Langue (APSLF) *Association for Advancement of Behavior Therapy http://www.aabt.org/ *Association for the Advancement of Educational Researchhttp://www.aaer.org/ *Association for Behavior Analysishttp://www.wmich.edu/aba/ *Association for the Scientific Study of Consciousness *Association for Psychological Science *Association for Transpersonal Psychology *Association of Black Psychologistshttp://www.abpsi.org/ *Anxiety Disorders Association of Americahttp://www.adaa.org/ *Federation of Austrian Associations of Psychologists *Association of Austrian Professional Psychologists *Austrian Psychological Society *Australian Psychological Society http://www.psychology.org.au/ *Australasian Society for Experimental Psychology =B= *Behavior Genetics Association *Belgian Psychological Association http://www.bfp-fbp.be/ *B. F. Skinner Foundation http://www.bfskinner.org/ *British Association for Cognitive and Behavioural Psychotherapieshttp://www.babcp.com/ *British Psychoanalytical Society *British Psychological Societyhttp://www.bps.org/ *Buenos Aires Psychoanalytic Association http://www.apdeba.org =C= *Canadian Psychological Association http://www.cpa.ca *Cambridge Center for Behavioral Studieshttp://www.behavior.org *Center for Qualitative Psychologyhttp://www.qualitative-psychologie.de/ *Center for the Advancement of Healthhttp://www.cfah.org *Cognitive Neuroscience Society http://www.cogneurosociety.org/ *Cognitive Science Societyhttp://www.cognitivesciencesociety.org/ *http://psych.wfu.edu/cogdop/ Council of Graduate Departments of Psychology US *http://www.cur.org Council on Undergraduate Research - US =D= =E= *Eastern Psychological Association (EPA) *Eating Disorder Referral and Information Centerhttp://www.edreferral.com *Environmental Design Research Association *Experimental Psychology Societyhttp://www.eps.ac.uk/ *European Association of Experimental Social Psychologyhttp://www.eaesp.org/index.htm(EAESP) *European Association of Personality Psychology (EAPP) *European Association of Psychological Assessment (EAPA) *European Association of Work and Organizational Psychology (EAWOP) *European Brain and Behaviour Society (EBBS) *European Federation of Psychologists' Associations http://www.efpa.be(EFPA) *European Mathematical Psychology Group (EMPG) *European Psychoanalytical Federation =F= *Faculty for Undergraduate Neuroscience -UShttp://www.undergraduateneuroscience.org/ *Federation of Behavioral, Psychological and Cognitive Sciences http://www.thefederationonline.org/ *Finnish Psychological Society http://www.psykologienkustannus.fi/sps/seurasta/index.htm =G= *German Psychological Association http://www.dgps.de =H= * Human Behavior and Evolution Society * Human Factors and Ergonomics Societyhttp://hfes.org/ =I= See List of international psychology organizations *Indian Academy of Applied Psychologists *Indian Association of Clinical Psychologists *Indian Psychoanalytical Society *Indian Psychological Association =J= *Jean Piaget Societyhttp://www.piaget.org/ =K= =L= =M= =N= *National Academy of Neuropsychology - UShttp://nanonline.org/ *National Academy of Practice in Psychology *[[National Association of Cognitive-Behavioral Therapists] http://www.nacbt.org/ *National Association of School Psychologists (USA) http://www.nasponline.org/ *NorthEastern Evolutionary Psychology Society *Norwegian society for Master in Psychology http://www.psykologisk.no =P= *Paris Psychoanalytic Society *Psi Chi *Psychonomic Society *Psychological Society of Ireland http://www.psihq.ie/ =Q= =R= *Reversal Theory Societyhttp://www.reversaltheory.org/ =S= *Singapore Psychological Society http://www.singaporepsychologicalsociety.org/ *Society of Behavioral Medicinehttp://www.sbm.org/ *Society for Chaos Theory in Psychology Life Scienceshttp://www.societyforchaostheory.org/ *Society for Computers in Psychologyhttp://141.225.14.239/scip/ *Society of Consulting Psychology http://www.apa.org/divisions/div13/ *Society for Consumer Psychologyhttp://fisher.osu.edu/marketing/scp/ *Society for Disability Studieshttp://www.uic.edu/orgs/sds/ *The Society of Experimental Social Psychology http://www.sesp.org/(SESP) is a scientific organization dedicated to the advancement of social psychology *Society of Psychologists in Managementhttp://www.spim.org *Society for Gestalt Theory and its Applicationshttp://www.enabling.org/ia/gestalt/ *Society for Industrial & Organizational Psychologyhttp://www.siop.org *Society for Judgment and Decision Makinghttp://www.sjdm.org/ *Society for Mathematical Psychologyhttp://aris.ss.uci.edu/smp/ *Society for Neurosciencehttp://www.sfn.org/ *Society for Personality and Social Psychology http://www.spsp.org/ *Society for the Exploration of Psychotherapy Integrationhttp://www.cyberpsych.org/sepi/ *Society for the Psychological Study of Social Issues http://www.spssi.org/ *Society for Psychophysiological Research http://www.sprweb.org/ *Society for Quantitative Analysis of Behavior *Society for Research in Adult Development http://adultdevelopment.org/ *Society for Research in Child Development http://www.srcd.org/ *Society for a Science of Clinical Psychologyhttp://www.sscpweb.org/ *Society for the Study of Ingestive Behaviors http://www.ssib.org/ *Society for the Teaching of Psychology http://teachpsych.lemoyne.edu/ *Society for the Scientific Study of Sexualityhttp://www.sexscience.org *Swedish Psychological Society http://www.psykologforbundet.se/ =T= =U= *United Kingdom Council for Psychotherapy =V= =W= *World Federation for Mental Healthhttp://www.wfmh.org/ =X= =Y= =Z= See also *Professional organizations Organizations Organizations Category:Professional associations Category:Professional organizations